Hunting is a sport that requires stealth. Documentation of sporting events, especially through pictorial and video recording, requires communication and coordination. Communicating and coordinating with others while maintaining a stealthy composure proves to be difficult in most situations. The two (2) activities tend to be mutually exclusive, forcing those engaging in such activities concurrently to exercise discretion as to when to exploit the effects of one activity and when to compromise the effects of the other. Most sports do not require the level of stealth associated with hunting, making it extremely difficult for a documenter to coordinate with the hunter or even have the hunter telegraph his intentions. It is similarly difficult for a hunter to know if the documenter has obtained a vantage point of view to adequately record the hunter's actions before the hunter takes such action.
Current methods of communication between a hunter and a documenter are conducted through voice commands and hand signals. Both methods compromise a hunter's stealthy composure and are limiting in that the documenter must be within an adequate range of sight/acoustics for such communications to be effective. Other methods of distant communication either further compromise stealth or are cost-prohibitive. It is desirous to have a device to enable a hunter and documenter to covertly communicate in order to achieve proper documentation of the hunter's hunt. It would be beneficial for this device to be of light-weight, compact, retrofittable to existing equipment, and cost effective.